1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a towelette product and a package for dispensing towelettes.
2. The Related Art
Fluid impregnated pads, sheets and tissues (collectively defined as towelettes) are established articles of commerce. They are generally utilized for personal hygiene, cosmetic purposes and household cleaning applications. Volatility of the fluid requires packaging which avoids evaporation. Problems arise where a stack of towelettes are packed together in a common container. Dispensing of a single item requires resealability of the container to prevent the remaining articles from drying out. Notable advances in the art include the following disclosures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,493 (Julius) describes a reclosable dispenser packet with moisture impregnated towelettes stored within a semi-rigid or flexible walled container. One of the embodiments includes a dispensing opening covered by a hinged flap with a pressure sensitive adhesive border on an undersurface for resealability over the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,436 (Nakamura) discloses a resealable dispenser-container for wet tissues. A deformable pouch containing a stack of the tissues is held rigid with the assistance of a shape maintaining member even after most of the tissues have been dispensed. Suitable shape maintaining members include an outer box surrounding the pouch fixed with an adhesive on an undersurface of the box roof which prevents pouch wall collapse. A second embodiment is a U-shaped frame inserted within the pouch. Both of these solutions present either cost or manufacturing difficulties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,325 (Deflander et al.) describes a pouch for storing interleaved tissues with a resealable flap opening. The pouch is housed in a rigid outer container which in its closed position is sufficiently air-tight to prevent exchange of air between contents of the container and the outside atmosphere. An anti-slip member such as a glue strip is attached to the pouch and projects through a hole in the bottom of the container to prevent the latter from slipping on a support surface. The air-tight outer container requires considerable plastic material in its construction. Not only is the container heavy but the relatively large amount of plastic presents an environmental disposal issue.
Evident from the foregoing selection of technology is the need for improved, more commercially oriented solutions to the pouch deflation problem.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a towelette product which can dispense towelettes one at a time and be resealable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a towelette product which after having dispensed most of a stack of towelettes is substantially as efficiently resealable as in its initial fully towelette filled position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a towelette product and a related method capable of efficiently cleansing and removing make-up from facial and other skin areas.
These and other objects of the present invention will be more readily evident from the following summary and detailed discussion.